Horseshoe
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn: Jasper is watching Renesmee one day and she asks him to tell her the story again of how he got his horseshoe necklace as its one of her favorite stories about his human life. Written for Fandom4Cancer


Title: Horseshoe  
>Penname: LaurieWhitlock<br>Rating: K  
>Fandom: Twilight<br>Pairing: Jasper/Renesmee  
>WarningsDisclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to this story. Beta by: Wolfchild  
>Banner link: .comsearch/label/Laurie%20Whitlock  
>Summery: Set after Breaking Dawn: Jasper is watching Renesmee one day and she asks him to tell her the story again of how he got his horseshoe necklace as its one of her favorite stories about his human life.<p>

JPOV

It was summer and this year we decided to go on a road trip. Renesmee has wanted to see where we all grew up for a long time now since she found out that we all still have our houses. We had already been to Em's, Edward's, Carlisle's and Esme's and we were currently making our way to my house in Huston, Texas. We had taken two cars to fit everyone. Carlisle's Mercedes which Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella and Renesmee were in and Rosalie's BMW in which Ali, Em, Rose and I were in.

As I was driving I was thinking back to the days before Renesmee arrived. I was never more grateful then the day that the Volturi said that they weren't goin' kill her and us. It was pure luck that Ali was able to find Nahuel and after many discussions, the Volturi had agreed not to kill us.

Because of my past vampire life I've never fully trusted that the threat to our family from the Volturi has gone away. I would do anythin' to protect my Ali and my family. I would never have guessed when I first joined the family I was going to end up an uncle. I loved little Renesmee the first time that I met her, and I knew that I was goin' spoil her. I didn't fully like the idea of the dog imprintin' on her but I knew that when one finds their mate nothin' can be done reguardin' the age of said mate.

When Bella first told us that she was pregnant I couldn't believe it. I mean I've been around a long time, not as long as Carlisle though, but long enough and I've never heard of a human being pregnant by a vampire. The stories that said it was possible were all fake. I was unsure of what was goin' to happen to her other then she would have to be changed. That was a given. She got really ill and looked like she was on death's door till Jacob came up with the suggestion that she try drinkin' blood which made us look like idiots for not thinkin' of it since we are the vampires after all. Once she started to dink the blood, her color started to return.

The day that Renesmee decided that she was ready to be born was a hectic day to say the least. First Leah comes in here screechin' at Bella for thinkin' that Bella was stringin' along Jacob and being some sort of masochist for keepin' him around instead of lettin' him go. Then once she left, and Jacob came back Bella needed to use the ladies room, which wasn't unusual seein' as how the baby was pressin' on her bladder because of how big she's had gotten (hey I may not be a doctor like Carlisle but I have read his medical books). Anyway Rose was goin' to carry her to the bathroom but Bella wanted to walk and that's when shit hit the fan.

She dropped the cup of blood that was sittin' on the couch with her and when she went to pick it up is when Nessie decided that it was time. Bella screamed in pain and then after going limp she came around and vomited blood. That was hard for me but I kept myself under control. It seems that the placenta had detached and Nessie was suffocatin' and we needed to get her out and quickly. I made sure to stay out of the room because of all the blood but I could feel all the emotions and it was keepin' me on the ground with the sheer force of them.

When Renesmee was born, I knew that she was special and that she would be a very likable little girl and that everyone would fall under her spell, well everyone besides the Volturi and Irina that is, but everyone else that we got to be witnesses for us, instantly liked her and soon fell in love with her. As soon as I found out the Volturi were comin' because of Irina, I went into battle plan mode and tried to figure out the best possible was to get us all of it safely. When Ali told me that we were leavin' the family I thought that she was an idiot for wantin' to leave the family high and dry but she explained her reasonin' and I only hoped that we were able to find what she was lookin' for and thankfully we did and got back to the family just in time, to save us all.

We finally pulled up to my house and it still looked the same from the memories that I had. I stopped the car and got out and just stood there relivin' what little memories I had. I soon heard the rest of the family get out of the cars and came to stand closer to me. After a few minutes, I pulled out the keys and went to open the door with the rest of the family followin'. After I joined the Cullen's and they trusted me enough they told me about J. Jenks; the man that they used to get all of the papers and whatever else they needed. I contacted him and gave him the little information that I remembered about my house and asked him to look for it. I wanted to know if it was still standin' or not. He called me back a couple of days later sayin' that it was still standin' and the current owners were lookin' to sell it. I asked how much they wanted and after he told me the price, I told him to add an extra thousand to it and offer it to them. When he asked what name to use I told him Hale.

Maria had thought that I had no money but what she didn't realize was that I had money hid from her so I was able to do whatever it was that I wanted with the money. I was ashamed to admit it, but sometimes I took money from the people that I killed but didn't turn. I figured that it was better that I have it then some other low life. But I also had money that solely belonged to me. The owners accepted the offer and once I bought the house, I hired someone to keep up the maintenance for me. So they wouldn't get suspicious I changed my name every couple of years and only came for a visit when I knew no one would be at the house.

Upon walkin' through the door, it was like I could almost picture my mama in the kitchen fixin' somethin' good to eat, my baby sister playin' with her corncob dolls and my daddy and brother out in the fields tendin' to the animals or workin' in the fields. I could feel my now family amazement at the look and feel of the house. I pulled myself from my memories and offered everyone a tour.

Once I finished givin' the tour; I also showed everyone what room would be theirs because we usually stayed for a week or two at the childhood home of whoever's house we were staying at. Everyone wanted to explore the town so I told them to go ahead and have fun. Em, Edward, Carlisle and I went out to get the luggage while the women went and got a shower so that they could look decent when they went out. We took the bags to the rooms and then once the women were done Em, Edward and Carlisle got their showers. I didn't feel like checkin' out the town, I just wanted to stay here, so when everyone was ready and I told them that I wasn't goin' and they all understood. Nessie looked sad, so I said to her

"Hey sweetie pie what's wrong with Uncle Jasper's girl?"

"I want to stay with you Uncle Jasper"

"Well sweetie pie, you'll have to ask your mama and daddy 'bout that"

She smiled and ran over to Bella and Edward and said

"Momma, can I pleaseeeeeee stay with Uncle Jasper"

"Well if you promise to be a good girl, you can stay"

"YAYYYYYYYYY"

She came runnin' over to me and jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck givin' me a hug and a kiss on the check. Everyone just laughed and then came over to give her a kiss as they said goodbye. Once they were gone I put her back on the grown and said

"Alright sweetie pie what do ya wanna do?"

"Can we go for a walk around the house?"

"Sure come on"

I took her little hand and led her outside. I showed here where we used to keep horses, showed her the pond and also the old oak tree that still had the swing that was put up for my sister, brother and I to play on. She asked if she could swing on it and I told her of course she could. She got up on the swing and began to swingin' once I gave her a couple of pushes. I sat down and just watched her, rememberin' the times that I would sit here and watch my little sister. I just smiled at her joyful laughter. She stopped the swing and then came over and sat on my lap and said

"Uncle Jasper"

"Yes sweetie pie?"

"Can you tell me the story?"

I had an idea what story she was referrin' to.

"What story sweetie pie?"

"The one how you got your horseshoe necklace"

She touched said necklace as she asked me

"But you've heard it a _hundred_ times"

"I know but it's my favorite one"

"Are you sure you want to hear that one and not some other story?"

"Nope I want that one"

I faked a sigh, I loved to give into her wishes

"Alright"

"Yay"

She clapped her little hands and then got comfortable, I asked her if she wanted anythin' before I began and she told me that she was fine. I nodded my head and began my story.

"As you know I was born in 1844 and when I was 17 a war was going on called the Civil War. I wanted to help even though I wasn't of age yet. So I lied and said that I was older then I was and they took me on and trained me up. My mama and daddy weren't too happy with me when they found out what I had done. My mama had cried for days leadin' up to my departure and my daddy was always in the tool shed. I tried to reason with my mama but she wouldn't hear any different. All she kept sayin' was "not my baby, please not my baby" repeatedly. Well the day of my departure had arrived and as I was sayin' goodbyes to my mama, baby sister and older brother, daddy pulled me aside and asked me to follow him to the tool shed. I nodded my head and followed him. Once we got there he told me in his deep rough voice that he had made somethin' for me to keep me safe. When I asked him what it was he pulled out the necklace and held it up so that I could see it. It was this very horseshoe necklace. I knew that a horseshoe was considered lucky. My daddy wasn't a very emotional man, nor a man of many words but him takin the time to make this for me spoke volumes. I put it on and then gave him a hug, I promised him that I would never take it off."

"So what happened once you left Uncle Jasper?"

"Well sweetie pie, I was promoted through the ranks quickly, over well more qualified men and soon I became the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary all without havin' seen any real battle, but little did I know that soon my days would be numbered as a human and it would have nothin' to do with an opposin' solider. The day that I met Maria was the day that my life changed. I didn't have the same upbringin' as the rest of the family. Mine was very different"

"Will you tell me that story Uncle Jasper?"

"Maybe one day when you are a lot older then you are now"

She huffed at my answer and I asked her if she wanted me to continue the horseshoe story or not. She told me that she did.

"So all the trainin' that I got while in the war was nothin' to prepare me for what I had to deal with once I was a vampire. My memories of my human life started to fade the more time that went by, all but a few stories. Days turned in to weeks and weeks into months and my depression got worse because of the things that I had to do day in and day out. If it wasn't for your Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte comin' back to get me I don't know where I would have been today"

"Aunt Alice also helped didn't she?"

"Yes sweetie pie she did"

"Uncle Jasper?"

"Yes sweetie pie?"

"Will you tell me how you an Aunt Alice met"

"Again?"

"Uh-huh"

I could see her trying to stifle a yawn and I could also feel how tired she was gettin'

"Sweetie pie"

"Yes?"

"Are you sleepy?"

"No"

"Are you sure" I asked with a raised eyebrow

I heard her sigh and then she said

"Actually Uncle Jasper, I am getting tired"

"Well sweetie pie how about you go for a nap and when you get up I'll tell you the story"

"You promise?"

"Have I ever broken a promise I made to ya?"

"No"

"Well then you got your own answer"

She nodded her head and yawned again

"Come on sweetie pie, nap time"

I picked her up in my arms and carried her into the house and up to her room. I settled her into bed and I was about to walk out when I heard her little voice say

"Sing me a song"

"Alright sweetie pie"

So I walked back over to her bed and sat on the edge and began to sing 

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry

Go to sleep my little baby

When you wake, you shall see

Coach and six-a-little horses

Blacks and bays, dapples and grays

All the pretty little horses

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry

Go to sleep my little baby

When you wake, you shall have

All the pretty little horses

Blacks and bays, dapples and grays

All the pretty little horses

Blacks and bays, dapples and grays

All the pretty little horses

Once I was finished singin', Nessie was fast asleep. I placed a kiss on her forehead, whispered that I loved her and then pulled the covers up tight. As I was walkin' out I heard her mumble "Love you Uncle Jasper".

A/N: This was inspired by talks with my very dear friend Maria when the first pics of Jasper came out for Breaking Dawn Part 1. We noticed that although it was "Jasper" he was wearing the horseshoe necklace that Jackson is known for wearing. We got to talking and Maria asked me to write a story of how he got it and this story is the result. I also was asked by my other dear friend Charli if I was participating in writing for the Fandom4Cancer and I told her that I would love to so after writing this up I donated it and now I am able to share it with the rest of my readers. I hope that y'all enjoy it.


End file.
